Le Fil Rouge
by Kaorulabelle
Summary: Entre eux, il existe un lien indéfinissable. Il est fort, puissant, indestructible. Froid, impitoyable, terrible. Ce lien, qu'on n'a jamais vu auparavant, c'est le fil rouge. Crossover avec Harry Potter.
1. Prologue: Le fil rouge

**Prologue: Le fil rouge…**

_"Ne lâche jamais _

_Cette main que tu serres dans la tienne _

_Même si à ces doigts tremblants,_

_Il n'y a ni fil rouge, ni bague de promesse…"_

- _Ne lis pas tout! Ca me fait trop honte! Je suis vraiment trop nulle! Je vais employer un nègre!_

- _Dis ça signifie quoi le "fil rouge" ?_

- _Hein? Tu ne sais pas? Le fil rouge, c'est un fil invisible reliant le petit doigt de deux personnes destinées l'une à l'autre ♥_

- _Ah… … C'est le genre de truc qui doit plaire aux filles, ça. Hachi adorerait, je suis sûr._

- _Pourtant, moi, ça ne m'intéresse pas , ces théories de destinée. Parce que je pense que quel que soit le destin de chacun, deux personnes se lient par leur confiance mutuelle._

- _Ah! C'est ça l'histoire de la main dans la main?_

- _Je pense peut-être comme ça parce que j'ai du mal à accepter de ne pas trouver d'amoureux?_

- _C'est une belle chanson._

- _Merci. Tu m'as bien remonté le moral. Il faut que je fasse de mon mieux et qu'on vende encore un million de disques._

Ai Yazama, _Nana_ Vol 8, chapitre 27

-

- Il est bien ce manga.

- Tu aimes ce genre d'histoires? T'es bien une fille!

- …

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Tu crois que nous, on en a un?

- Un quoi?

- Un fil rouge à nos petits doigts.

Il sourit.

- Evidemment. Et toi, tu crois pas?

- Si. Et puis… On bien une preuve de ça non?

Elle regarda la marque rouge encore fraîche sur son avant bras gauche.

- C'est vrai. Mais même sans ça j'y aurais cru.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi mon ange. Moi aussi.

-

N/A: Alors? C'était le prologue. Ça vous a plu? J'adore le passage que j'ai cité au début de la fic, c'est lui qui lui a donné son titre d'ailleurs. Nana est un manga génial!!!!! Avez-vous deviné de qui il s'agit? Une partie de la réponse dans le premier chapitre!

Much much love from K.


	2. Chapitre Un: Départ

**Mot important pour "Ann O'nyme"** : ta review: ... Je parie pour du Duo & Hermione ou autre connerie du genre Harry & Réléna. Mais bon, que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, ça me plaira pas.  
Hélas c'est tellement dur de trouver de bonnes fics de nos jours, avec des couples valables surtout. En fait, cette fic est déjà foutue, vu que c'est un couple hétéro. LE YAOI AU POUVOIR !  
Mais bon, tu fais ce que tu veux, hein.  
Pur ma part, je lirai le premier chapitre pour savoir quel est le couple, et si je vois qu'il n'y a aucune chance de trouver du yaoi dans cette fic, je lirai pas la suite et je t'embeterai plus.

Ne pert pas pour autant courage dans le domaine de la fanfic, c'est très bien écrit, pour l'instant. Juste l'idée des couples pas yaoi qui me revient pas.

Ann

ma réponse:Déjà pour le pseudo, tu t'es ps foumée, tout le monde est capable de faire ça. la prochaine fois, utilise un VRAI pseudo...sinon la review... ça c'est dla review! t'arrive à faire passer une insulte et un même compliment en même temps... Tu devrait finir cheftaine d'entreprise... Par contre je trouve bête de dénigrer une fanfiction uniquement parce que ce n'est pas du yaoi. Je suis sure que tu déteste ceux qui disent: "le yaoi c'est débile, le yaoi c'est nul..." moi aussi d'ailleurs. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu dois faire l'inverse! Je pars du principe qu'il faut de tout pour faire un monde. Mon couple principal sera hétéro, mais j'ai bien l'intention de caser quelques mecs ensemble. Mais franchement, dire que ma fic est foutue parce que c'est un couple hétéro... Je trouve ça débile, excuse moi mais bon... Pour des couples yaoi, attends encore 2-3 chapîtres, mais si je te perds d'ici là, sache que je ne regrette rien. Franchement, en dehors des fics, je ne suis pas sure que tu sois homo, mais si tu l'est, ça ne doit pas te plaire qu'on te dise que t'es dégueulasse, une erreur de la nature... Et si tu ne l'es pas, alors je ne te suis plus du tout. Personnellement, je suis bi. ça offre plus de choix Même si pour l'instant j'ai toujours personne... ouinnnnnnnnnnn... snif snif.

Dsl si je ne réponds pas aux autres review, mais bon... La fleme Sinon, en avant pour le premier chapître!

**Chapitre premier: Départ**

- Tous les élèves de la première à la cinquième année, dans la salle sur demande. Les sixième et septième années, ceux qui ont envie de combattre, allez voir le professeur McGonagall qui vous autorisera ou non selon vos capacités. Les autres, suivez les plus jeunes. Professeur, c'est bon? Alors vous et les autres professeurs, excepté Dumbledore, suivez les élèves. Ne dîtes rien, ils ont plus besoin de vous que nous. Professeur Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, vous allez dans le fond de la grande salle avec les 15 autres qui combattent.

- Et toi Mione?

- Tu vas où?

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un se mette au premier plan, sourit-elle.

- Mais…

- Tu ne vas pas faire exactement ce qu'il veut!!!

- Si. Écoutez, il veux un de nous quatre. Et honnêtement, parmi nous, c'est moi qui ai le plus de chance de m'en sortir.

- Mais Hermione! Il n'aura aucune pitié! N'oublie pas que tu es… euh enfin…

- Une sang de bourbe? Oui. Mais une sang de bourbe particulièrement intelligente.

- Je continue à dire que c'est trop risqué.

- Il a raison Miss. Nous devons éviter au maximum les pertes…

- N'oubliez pas, professeur, que JE suis le stratège, et que j'ai même amélioré vos plans les plus parfaits, pour éviter justement les pertes. Maintenant, comme vous dîtes, il n'y a pas de guerre sans victime. Alors, si je décide de me sacrifier, je sais ce que je fais.

- Mais Hermione…

- Non Harry. Ma décision est prise. Et qui vous dit que je vais mourir? J'ai dis que j'avais plus de chance que vous tous réunis de m'en sortir, et c'est vrai. Surtout si, Professeur, vous faites appel aux gens que je vous ai recommandé. Bon, on y va? Il arrive.

- Oui.

- Bien Miss.

- Ok. Mais Hermione?

- Oui Ron?

- Fais le maximum pour nous revenir s'il te plait...

- Promis. En avant! Ne faisons pas attendre Face-de-serpent plus longtemps.

Les autres ne cherchèrent pas trop à protester. En effet, Hermione, Ron et Harry étaient membres actifs de l'ordre du Phénix depuis l'été précédent, juste avant leur 7è année.

-Flash Back-

(réunion de l'ordre du Phénix, 7aout, 10 square Grimaud.)

- Harry! Mon pote!

- Salut Ron. Chuis content de te voir.

- Moi aussi! Mais ça ne te fais pas trop de mal de… tu sais bien… revenir ici?

- Euh… ça va aller, je ne m'y suis pas encore tout à fait habitué mais bon… Il me manque… On va voir Hermione?

- Oui. Elle est dans sa chambre.

-

- Et toi Mione, tu sais pourquoi Dumbledore nous a convoqués?

Elle renifla.

- Évidemment.

- Il te l'a dit?

- Non mais vraiment! C'est évident! Vu qu'on a plusieurs fois affronté Voldie, il veut nous faire entrer dans l'Ordre!

- V…. V… C'est quoi ce nom?

- C'est plus court que Voldemort et aussi plus con. Ça lui va mieux… Et comme ça tu devrais ENFIN arriver à dire son nom…

- Mouais…

- Mais pour en revenir à notre sujet principal, tu crois vraiment que…

- Je pense…

- C'est super, pas vrai Harry?

- Ouais, c'est une des meilleures nouvelles que j'ai entendues depuis longtemps!

- Gamins puérils… Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que ça implique… M'enfin, si une chose aussi grave vous fait sourire, tant mieux pour vous…

-

- Chers membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue, et suis soulagé de constater qu'il ne manque personne depuis la dernière réunion Tu parles vieux manipulateur, t'es soulagé parce que tu ne veux pas qu'ils meurent sans que ça te serve, foi de Hermione…. L'objet de cette réunion est l'adhésion de Miss Granger et de Messieurs Potter et Weasley à notre Ordre.

- Quoi? Fit Molly Weasley. Mais… ils sont trop jeunes!

- C'est vrai! Attendez au moins qu'ils aient fini leurs études!

- Si je leur demande d'adhérer c'est que leur aide nous sera précieuse, notamment si Voldemort attaque Poudlard.

- Mais ils sont seulement en septième année, alors qu'il y a des professeurs qui font partie de l'ordre! A leur âge, Fred et George…

- Fred et George n'avaient pas traversé autant d'épreuves, ni affronté ne serait-ce qu'une fois Voldemort sous quelque forme que ce soit, et encore moins leur maturité.

- C'est vrai, acquiescèrent les jumeaux.

- Mais…

- Molly, ils sont tous les trois sérieux, responsables, et surtout majeurs. Il n'y a donc aucune objection à ce qu'ils entrent dans l'Ordre, à moins qu'ils ne le refusent, ce dont je doute fortement. Le sujet est donc clos. Ils peuvent prêter serment.

- Hum Hum!

Il y eut quelques rires dans l'assemblée

- Oui Miss Granger? Fit Dumbledore, souriant.

- Il y a un problème. Je ne peux pas entrer dans l'ordre.

- Ah! Enfin une de raisonnable

- Mais Mione!!!!! Qu'est-ce que…

- Allons, allons, Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley. Si Miss Granger ne désire pas faire partie de l'ordre, nous ne pouvons aller à l'encontre de sa décision. Sacher seulement, Miss, que votre aide nous aurait été plus que précieuse, vu l'étendue de vos connaissances, mais si vous ne voulez pas…

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, je ne PEUX pas.

- Si c'est à cause de vos parents, vous êtes majeure et…

- Je ne suis pas majeure.

Un certain silence accueillit cette déclaration.

- Vous voyez Albus

- S'il vous plait Molly. Miss Granger, vous aurez alors vos dix-sept ans d'ici la fin de l'année civile alors nous pouvons vous faire une dérogation.

- Je n'aurai pas dix-sept ans. Je vais sur mes seize ans.

- Pardon?

- Vous avez bien entendu. J'ai quinze ans et demi. J'ai sauté une classe en primaire.

- Quoi?! Fit Ron

- Mais… Fit Harry

- C'est vrai, ajouta-t-elle qu'on fête toujours l'anniversaire de Harry, parfois le tiens Ron, mais jamais le miens, sinon vous sauriez.

- C'est vrai, on ne connaît même pas la date!

- C'est que… sourit-elle, gênée, je suis née le 31 octobre. Oh Harry, je suis désolée, je suis née à l'instant même où tu as désintégré Voldemort, à la même minute où il a tué ta mère… C'est pour ça, entre autres, que je n'ai jamais voulu fêter mon anniversaire, ni jamais reçu de cadeau. Tant de gens fêtent ce jour qui a été si malheureux pour toi…

- Mais tu viens d'une famille de moldus alors tu ne savais p…

- J'ai dit entre autres. S'il te plaît, je ne souhaite pas m'étendre là dessus. Ne m'offrez jamais de cadeau ce jour là, c'est tout.

- Mais…

- JAMAIS.

- S'il vous plait. Je pense que quoiqu'il en soit, nous avons besoin de vous Miss Granger, et de vos compétences. Vous avez largement la maturité nécessaire, voire plus que vos deux camarades, et je pense bien que PERSONNE ne s'opposera à votre entrée dans l'ordre. Votre présence est essentielle. Le débat est clos. Maintenant, vous allez prêter serment.

-

- Non mais vous êtes fou?!

- A ce qu'on dit oui, répondit Dumbledore, souriant.

- Je suis sérieuse professeur. Si vous appliquez ce plan, il faudra qu'un homme se sacrifie.

- Je sais. Mais il le faut. Il n'y a pas de guerre sans victime et là c'est inévitable. Remus Lupin a accepté de prendre cette place. J'en suis désolé mais il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

- Il y en a une. Écoutez, dit-elle en direction des autres membres de la salle, présents pour participer à l'attaque du refuge de certains mangemorts. Si vous faites selon mon plan, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

- Non mais écoutez ça!

- Pour qui elle se prend!

- Eh, tu crois quand même pas qu'on va écouter une gamine de quinze ans quand Dumbledore nous dit que son plan est parfait!

- Il marchera mais le miens aussi, et sans mort.

- Mouais, dirent-ils.

- La plupart d'entre vous font ce que Dumbledore à dit. Il faut simplement que Tonks viennent avec vous et que Remus se fasse capturer par le Professeur Rogue

- Mais… Je ne serai pas seul, je fais équipe avec Lucius Male… Oh!

- Exactement. C'est là qu'interviens Tonks. Il faut juste que vous ayez de quoi occuper Malefoy et j'ai une super idée pour ça.

Elle lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Surprenament, il se mit à rire et lui dit que son idée était géniale. Des murmures étonnés retentirent.

- Et que t'as-t-elle proposé Severus? Fit Remus

- Oh, un vieux classique qui a déjà fait ses preuves contre les maraudeurs à Poudlard. Je crois que tu es le seul à y avoir échappé, parce que tu es le seul à réfléchir avant de manger un gâteau qui tombe de ma poche…

- Tu veux parler de… Oh… rit-il

- Exactement.

- Donc, pendant que Malefoy sera _très_ occupé, Tonks prendra son apparence et vous "capturerez" Remus, puis il s'échappera avec elle.

- Oui mais Severus risque le doloris pour s'être fait berné et…

- Remus, je suis certaine à 100 que le Professeur Rogue préfère quelques minutes de douleur plutôt que d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience parce qu'il n'aurait pas suivi le plan.

- Vrai Miss Granger. 20points à Gryffondor. C'est rare de voir une élève aussi intelligente dans cette maison… Vous seriez mieux à Serpentard…

- Mais, dit Maugrey, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, comment comptez-vous occuper Malefoy assez longtemps?

- Alastor, tout maître des potions doit sans problème pouvoir en préparer une de ce genre particulièrement puissante, et celle dont je vous parle a fait ses preuves…

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Un laxatif.

-

- Hermione, tu sais ce n'était pas la peine… Enfin, tu as pu faire tes preuves en battant Dumbledore lui-même en stratégie, avec une idée des plus simple…

- Ça ne diffère pas tellement des jeux moldus sur PC tu sais? Et toi et Sirius nous avez raconté tellement de fois toutes vos farces, et celles ou vous vous êtes fait avoir… Mais pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à te sacrifier pour l'ordre?

- Je n'ai plus de raison de vivre soupira-t-il. Je suis le dernier des maraudeurs et c'est tellement dur de vivre avec ma condition… Enfin, je n'en ai plus pour longtemps, je pourrai toujours mourir en héros un peu plus tard, à la bataille finale…

- Oh que non. Remus, il y a une personne qui m'est chère et qui serait particulièrement effondrée si tu venais à mourir, encore plus si c'est un suicide. Déjà que la mort de Sirius l'a beaucoup éprouvée…

- Qui? Harry? Il s'en remettra vite, il vous a tous les deux Ron et toi.

- Harry ne s'en remettrai pas si vite non plus. Mais ce n'est pas de lui dont je te parles.

- Qui alors?

- … TONKS RAMÈNE TOI!!!

- Mione…, bailla cette dernière, à cause de toi, à ce qu'on m'a dit, je vais faire une nuit blanche alors que je n'ai pas dormi la nuit dernière et que j'étais sur une mission aujourd'hui…

- Si tu fais une nuit blanche, c'est pour une bonne raison. Tu vas empêcher Remus de se la jouer Kamikaze.

Les cris hystériques de Mrs Black pouvaient à peine rivaliser de vocabulaire et d'intensité avec ceux qui suivirent, et Remus tomba tout à coup à terre, une joue meurtrie, tenant au creux de ses bras une Tonks hystérique et sanglotant.

- Oh, Remus… ne fais pas ça… Me laisse pas toute seule toi aussi… Ne me quitte pas… Ne me quitte pas… je tiens tellement à toi… Ne t'en vas pas…

- Tonks… Il releva la tête et l'embrassa, puis elle posa son menton sur son épaule et articula silencieusement "Merci" à Hermione, qui quitta précipitamment la pièce en transplant, avec une grimace au visage tandis qu'elle tenait son avant bras gauche…

-

- N'empêche qu'elle nous épatés la petite, la mission a été une réussite!!!

- Elle est forte. Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas été là à notre retour, on aurait pu la féliciter

- Tu n'es pas au courant?

- De quoi?

- Elle est revenue au petit matin. Il paraît qu'elle était couverte de sang. Alors Molly a voulu l'aider, elle était affolée la pauvre, déjà qu'elle était contre le fait qu'elle rentre dans l'ordre, dire qu'elle n'a pas seize ans…

- Abrège.

- Ah ouais, enfin… Elle lui aurait dit "Ne vous inquiétez pas Molly. Malheureusement, quoique je ressens la même douleur que si c'était le cas, ce sang n'est pas le miens. J'aurais préféré pourtant."

- Et c'est celui de qui alors?

- Ben… On lui a bien demandé, mais elle a pas répondu, elle est allée directement prendre sa douche.

- Ah?

- Et quand Molly a voulu l'ausculter, alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de bain en serviette, elle l'a repoussé violemment. Pourtant, elle n'avait fait que lui tenir le bras gauche…

- C'est bizarre…

- Ouais. Et elle a refusé violemment qu'on regarde son bras, Molly croyait qu'il y avait une blessure, vu la tête qu'elle faisait en se le tenant.

- Ça ressemble à…

- Ouais. Mais c'est pas la marque des ténèbres, tu penses bien qu'ils ont vérifié, surtout si elle doit avoir une position importante dans l'ordre. Rogue a dit que personne n'a été appelé depuis notre retour…

-Fin Flash-back-

- Alors avez-vous réfléchi ma généreuse proposition? En échange de l'un de vous quatre je m'engage pour le moment d'oublier de détruire ce nids à sang de bourbe. Si j'essuie un refus je serai sans pitié.

- Vous ne nous aurez pas Voldemort!

- Harry! Tais-toi!

- Oh!!! La sang de bourbe!

- Eh, lord de pacotille, je te suis roi des mouches, mais seulement si tu la fermes.

- Quoique insolente vous êtes raisonnable. C'est bien vu. Sûr ce… Il la pris par le bras et transplana.

- Nooooooooon! Hermione!!! Cria Harry.

Ginny, présente dans la pièce, s'approcha de lui et le calma au creux de ses bras.

-

- …

- Ca va Duo?

- EST-CE QUE J'AI D'ALLER BIEN?

- …

- Pardon Quatre. C'est juste que… Je suis pas d'humeur.

Pour l'énième fois depuis trois jours il alla à la salle de bain couvert de sang, de ce sang qui n'avait plus été le siens depuis l'été et accompagné d'une douleur qu'il aurait préféré sienne. Shinigami s'était déchaîné. Inconsciemment il tata son avant-bras droit, puis soupira avant d'entrer dans la douche.

- Duo. Maintenant que tu t'es fais beau, on attends juste que tu prépares tes affaires et on pourra enfin y aller, on attendait plus que toi, lança le soldat parfait avec une éloquence et une ironie qui lui ressemblait peu. Il faut dire que le comportement étrange de Duo lançait une tension sur le groupe.

- Bien Heero. Mes affaires sont prêtes. Je n'attends plus que vous.

Les autres pilotes échangèrent un regard franchement surpris. Duo n'était décidément pas lui-même ces derniers temps. Il paraissait fatigué, las et triste. Plus inquiétant, car les pilotes avaient tous un coup de barre _momentané_ un jour ou l'autre, Il n'avait pas fait la moindre plaisanterie depuis maintenant trois jours. Finalement, Quatre, Wufei et Trowa montèrent discrètement finir, ou plutôt commencer leurs bagages. En temps normal, Duo prenait tant de temps à faire les siens qu'ils n'avaient pas à se presser. Mais là…

Heero, près depuis longtemps continua pendant ce temps à discuter avec le pilote 02.

- Tu sais, ils paraît qu'on tombe bien, leur meilleur stratège s'est fait chopé par le chef ennemi et est probablement mort ou dans un très sale état, et notre futur chef est trop occupé à diriger pour recommencer à faire des plans.

- En fait elle ne s'est pas vraiment fait capturer.

- Exact, elle s'est livrée d'elle-même en disant qu'elle avait plus de chances de s'en sortir. C'est louche… Mais, d'où tu sais tout ça?

- T'occupe. Il haussa les épaules.

- Tu es effrayant en ce moment Duo. On ne te reconnais plus. Tu parles peu et tu sembles secret, articula calmement 01.

- Tu es effrayant en ce moment Heero. Je ne te reconnais plus. Tu parles beaucoup pour rien et tu sembles humain, répondit 02 d'un ton neutre et glacial. Autrement dit vas chier et reprend là ou t'en étais.

- Comme il te plaira. Bon quoi qu'il en soit, notre meilleur stratège est Quatre. On va le leur proposer.

- Tu fais erreur, _je_ suis le meilleur stratège ici.

- Hein?

- Tu as constaté hier sur ce fichier douteux que je suis meilleur hacker que toi. Ce n'étais pas un coup de chance, si tu t'y connais un tout petit peu tu as du remarquer que je savais ce que je faisais. Avoue le, tu n'as jamais décoincé aussi vite un fichier un peu moins protégé.

- Hn.

- Retour à ton éloquence naturelle! Duo serra les poings, légèrement énervé pas la douleur qu'il ressentait alors. Je suis meilleur stratège que Quatre, tu peux me croire, t'ai-je déjà menti? Je vole pour le plaisir, mais la nécessité m'a appris qu'un vol réussi, même le moindre, commence avec une bonne stratégie, même établie en une minute. Essaye un jour de voler comme ça et tu te feras prendre, c'est sûr.

- Je n'ai pas ton don naturel pour ça.

- Je n'aurai aucun mérite si ce n'étais qu'un don.

- Soit. Mais vont-ils te prendre au sérieux? Même nous qui avons presque ton âge avons du mal parfois…

- J'ai beau être plus jeune d'un an ou deux que vous tous ici, je peux facilement faire preuve de plus de professionnalisme que tu n'en a jamais fais. Tu sais, si je n'avais pas quelques talents en plus de ceux que je vous ai montrés, je ne serai jamais resté dans l'équipe. Vous détendre en vous faisant rire n'est pas une raison suffisante. Bon, pour mon futur boulot, j'ai un argument qui devrait les convaincre, et je connais ce milieu là, il suffit de faire ses preuves et ça ira. De toute façon, ils ne verront aucune différence entre mon travail et celui de leur stratège quand elle reviendra. On y va? Fit-il en levant la tête vers les autres pilotes qui venaient d'arriver

- On y va.


	3. Chapitre Deux: Arrivée

_Petit mot au retrouvage de chapitre perdu sur une disquette: mince alors, j'étais pourtant certaine de l'avoir posté... L'explication au prochain chapitre que je posterai dans la foulée._

_Cher lecteur, chère lectrice, ami(e) de passage _

_Je ne suis malheureusement pas de ces grands auteurs à qui la boisson, le délire, la folie ou l'insomnie permet d'écrire des chefs d'œuvres qui restent à la postérité. Je dois donc vous avertir que j'ai écrit sous le coup d'un grand manque de sommeil, au moins le début de ce chapitre-ci et pour la fin du précédent (quoique je n'aie fait que la recopier sans pouvoir toutefois m'en empêcher de la modifier) étant donné que j'ai dormis en tout et pour tout 4heures dans la nuit d'avant hier à hier, et que je n'ai pas retrouvé le sommeil depuis. La cause en est que ces deux nuits je me suis avancée dans la lecture du livre de Stendhal Le rouge et le noir, qui a été suivie la première nuit de celle de Prisonnière de l'hiver de Serge Brussolo, qu'il m'excuse si l'orthographe de son patronyme se trouve faussée, la seconde de l'excellent Froid comme la tombe de Peter Robinson. Je vous recommande donc ces trois livres, en particulier le dernier, et non le moindre, car il a tenu l'exploit de me tenir toute la nuit éveillée à le lire, de minuit et demi à huit heures du matin, à cause de petites interruptions (ma mère est allée faire ses besoins deux fois au cour de la nuit, mon lit se plait à grincer, et la lumière peut passer par-dessous ma porte, d'où un grand nombre de précautions, l'excuse des démangeaisons dues aux piqûres d'insectes ne tenant pas deux fois, surtout pour une nuit entière). J'en profite également pour m'excuser si mon écriture peut vous paraître guindée, surtout dans ce préambule que je ne prends pas la peine de corriger, mais Stendhal étant une des grosses pointures de la littérature française, je dois, après en avoir lu près de quatre cents pages en deux jours, faire de grands efforts pour éviter de m'exprimer au passé antérieur et au plus-que-parfait du subjonctif._

_Espérant que tout mes efforts seront appréciés à leur juste valeur,_

_Sincèrement et éternellement votre,_

_Kaorulabelle_

**Chapitre deux: Arrivée**

Le voyage s'était déroulé en silence.

A leur arrivée à la gare, Duo s'était dirigé sans la moindre hésitation vers la voie 9 ¾ et avait traversé la barrière. Ensuite, il s'était installé dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express et les autres avaient suivi. La vendeuse de bonbon était passé et il lui avait acheté des friandises avec son propre argent. On aurait put dire qu'il avait fait ça _toute sa vie_. Les questions des autres avaient été avortées par l'air impénétrable du plus jeune homme du groupe. Air qui s'aggravait au fur et à mesure du voyage, tandis qu'il triturait, miraculeusement sans se blesser, une rose rouge foncé, aux pétales à la texture du velours, et à la tige particulièrement recouverte d'épines(1). Son visage se fermait tandis que sous l'effet de la chaleur et de la moiteur de ses doigts, à moins que ce ne soit magique, la rose s'ouvrait: Ce qui n'était qu'un bourgeon refermé au départ avait à l'arrivée dépassé le stade du bouton et ses pétales doux s'écartaient délicatement du centre de la fleur, qui n'était cependant pas tout à fait épanouie et gardait la fraîcheur pour laquelle on l'offrait en gage d'amour.

A l'arrivée, ils furent tout les cinq accueillis par Hagrid, qui les fit monter en barque. Sans prêter attention au paysage, comme s'il l'avait vu cent fois, Duo s'occupait toujours de _sa_ rose. Il sortit d'on ne sait où un long cheveux châtain et l'enroula, ainsi que l'un des siens, autour de la base de la tige de la fleur. Même si les deux teintes s'harmonisaient parfaitement, un observateur attentif aurait remarqué que les deux coloris n'étaient pas semblables: l'un des cheveux possédait la couleur du miel mélangée à de la bière rousse, tandis que l'autre avait plus des tons de chocolat chaud au coin du feu en hiver. Il fit maint et maint tours pour enrouler dans leur entier les deux objets d'une grande longueur, puis arriva patiemment au bout de son travail, au moment où l'on passait au milieu du lac, juste après avoir découvert une magnifique vue de Poudlard. Alors, d'un geste adroit, il lança la rose au milieu exact du lac. Elle remua un peu, semblant rebondir, puis s'immobilisa, _à la verticale_, semblant à peine posée sur l'eau qui ne submergeait pas même le bout de sa tige.

Ce geste serait passé inaperçu sans la rigidité surnaturelle de la tige au-dessus de l'eau. La rose avait heurté l'eau avec un léger bruit, qu'on n'aurait pas entendu en temps normal, mais qui avait retenti dans le silence comme le glas d'une mort certaine, celle que crurent arriver les autres occupants de la barque.

En effet, semblant inspiré, Hagrid avait conté aux enfants-soldats tout ce qu'il savait au sujet du calamar géant, et ces novices dans le monde de la magie l'avaient cru sans mettre le moins du monde sa parole en doute; il était professeur après tout. Toujours est-il qu'il leur avait dit que dans cette partie du lac, plus précisément en son milieu, vivait la bête. Et que sans le sort de Silence qui entourait les barques, tout attentif qu'il était aux bruits inhabituels et possédant une excellente oreille, le monstre se serait jeté sur eux, et par conséquent, qu'ils ne devaient pas faire un bruit et éviter à tout pris de laisser tomber quoi que ce soit dans le lac, _pour leur sécurité à tous._

Dans ce contexte tomba la rose de Duo dans le lac, on put entendre, en plus du bruit de l'objet tombant à l'eau, un murmure bas, qui serait passé inaperçu au milieu du Chemin de Traverse un jour de rentrée mais pas dans le silence inquiet qui s'était emparé de la barque. Ce murmure, un "Reviens-moi vite" à peine articulé provoqua un immense flot de colère parmi les nouveaux arrivants qu'étaient les pilotes. Aussi, dès qu'ils accostèrent, ce fut Wufei, plus impatient et coléreux de nature qui attaqua le premier.

- Maxwell, on savait que t'étais débile, mais pas à ce point là.

- Hn! (C'est vrai quoi! Ça te coûtait pas tant que ça d'écouter pour une fois!)

- Tu aurais pu causer notre mort à tous.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte des dégâts que ça aurait entraînés!

Même le timide et gentil Quatre et le silencieux Trowa étaient de la partie. Tous l'accablaient de reproches quand, dans un moment où on le laissa respirer, il osa demander:

- Mais enfin… J'ai l'air con je sais mais j'sais pas de quoi vous m'engueulez…

- DE QUOI? Ce fut un cri unanime, et on lui répondit ensuite à qui mieux mieux.

- Mais tu aurais pu le réveiller!

- Ce monstre!

- Cette créature!

- Cette horreur!

- Ce cauchemar!

- Cette chose!

- Qui aurait pu tous nous tuer!

- Et qui vie au fond de l'eau!

- LE CALAMAR GÉANT!

Duo eut alors une réaction tout à fait insolite: il éclata de rire, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis quatre bons jours.

- Excusez-moi, dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux, vous êtes tellement drôles! Je savais ce que je faisais, on ne risquait rien!

- Mais et le calamar…

- Je n'insinue pas qu'il n'existe pas, Dennis Crivey en a eu la preuve lors de sa première année, ni qu'il est à la recherche d'une proie et qu'il lui est interdit de manger le jour de la rentrée mais…

- Mais?

- Et je sais aussi qu'il entend très bien, même sans oreilles, et qu'il guette le moindre bruit mais…

- MAIS?

- Mais… Il reprit son sérieux. Mais il a un cœur, et il lui est tout bonnement impossible d'attaquer un jeune homme qui viendrait juste jeter une rose pour espérer le plus proche retour de sa bien aimée.

- …

Tous se turent, et ce fut en un silence ecclésiastique qu'il pénétrèrent pour la première fois dans le château.

Silence gêné qui se transforma rapidement en silence émerveillé. Les quatre pilotes étaient béats d'admiration et même Duo regardait d'un air peu étonné mais légèrement admiratif la beauté du château. Pour se rendre au bureau du directeur, ils traversèrent la grande salle en s'exclamant devant le plafond magique. Quand Quatre demanda comment ils avaient réussi à le créer, ce fut Duo qui lui répondit d'aller à la bibliothèque et de chercher dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui s'était magiquement agrandit pour l'occasion. Outre le directeur, les cinq pilotes et le professeur McGonagall qui avait pris la relève de Hagrid à l'entrée du château, Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley étaient assis dans la pièce.

- Bonjour Messieurs. Je suis le Professeur Dumbledore.

- Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore

- Bon, s'il vous plaît, présentez-vous.

- Heero Yuy. Pilote 01.

- Trowa Barton. Pilote 03. Bonjour.

- Je suis Quatre Raberba Winner, le pilote numéro 04. Enchanté faire votre connaissance Professeur Dumbledore.

- Wufei Chang. Pilote 05. Heureux de vous connaître.

- Duo Maxwell. Pilote 02. Yo papi, t'as l'air encore plus con que dans les cartes de chocogrenouille. Exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais en gros.

- Mr Maxwell! S'offusqua le professeur Mc Gonagall. Sachez que vous parlez à…

- Albus Dumbledore, Dumby pour les intimes, dirlo de Poudlard, vainqueur de Grindelwald, grand manitou de l'ordre du Phénix, vieux pépé gâteux et sale manipulateur à ses heures, qui n'hésite pas à envoyer les autres se faire tuer sous des prétextes nobles soi disant, en clair quand ça lui sert. Moi c'est Shinigami et t'as réveillé ma colère.

- Vous n'avez pas spécifié que vous étiez schizophrène Duo, ou Shinigami si vous préférez.

- Pour vous ce sera Monsieur Maxwell. Jparles pas à ceux qui tuent sans se salir les mains

- Mais voyons, que…

- Il a raison professeur, lança Harry.

- Hermione par exemple, ajouta Ron.

- Oh! Vous devez être Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, lança Duo, regardant toujours Dumbledore dans les yeux.

- Ouais.

- Et Mione c'est notre meilleure amie.

- Je sais.

- Enfin messieurs, Miss Granger s'est sacrifiée de son plein gré

- Mais vous n'avez rien fait pour l'en empêcher, et c'est quasi certain qu'elle ne reviendra pas! Cria Ron.

- Eh, calmez-vous, lança Heero. On est là pour faire connaissance, pas pour s'engueuler! Je vous comprends mais…

- Non, dit Ron

- Tu peux pas comprendre, ajouta Harry.

- Si je…

- Tais-toi Heero, lança Duo. Ils ont raison, tu peux pas comprendre, dit Duo. Moi je vous comprends.

- Eh! C'est pas parce que je suis le soldat parfait que je comprends rien!

- C'est pas pour ça merde! Fit Duo.

- Toi non plus tu peux pas comprendre notre douleur, lança Ron. Tu peux pas comprendre parce que c'est notre meilleure amie, et qu'elle nous manque. Elle est sûrement morte à l'heure qu'il est!

- Elle n'est pas morte, Voldie à besoin d'elle. J'l'aurais su si elle avait crevé. Et elle reviendra, soyez en sûr. Elle vous l'a promis je suppose?

- Et alors! Qu'est-ce qu'une promesse quand c'est Voldemort qui la torture!

- Elle reviendra parce que c'est la personne qui a le plus de chance de revenir vivante de chez lui. Et ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que ça lui fasse plaisir de voir quez vous avez si peu cru en elle quand elle reviendra! MERDE!

- PUTAIN, TU VOIS PAS QU'ON VEUT PAS SE FAIRE UNE FAUSSE JOIE?

- ON TIENT À ELLE! SI ELLE MEURT, ON RISQUE D'EN CREVER!

- TU PEUX PAS COMPRENDRE!

- C'EST VOUS QUI POUVEZ PAS COMPRENDRE! C'est vous qui pouvez pas comprendre! Si elle meurt, moi je risque pas de crever, je vais crever! Sa vie c'est ma vie… ALORS ELLE NE MOURRA PAS! Fit-il avec des sanglots dans la voix. ImBéCiLes…

Il sortit en claquant la porte.

- Excusez-le, fit Quatre. C'est mon meilleur ami et il adore faire des blagues.

- Ben c'était une sale blague, lança Ron

- À mon avis, c'est un petit con et rien d'autre. Il voit pas qu'on souffre? Il peut pas comprendre.

- Il est pas dans son état normal ces quatre derniers jours. D'habitude il sourit, nous embêtes…

- Nous non plus on est pas dans notre état normal depuis quatre jours, mais nous on a une bonne raison!

- Vous trouvez pas ça bizarre comme coïncidence? Lança Wufei

- On s'en fou… répondit Harry

- C'est normal, dit Quatre. Je ressens une grande douleur qui émane de vous. Je suis empathe, ajouta-t-il, gêné.

- …?

- Normalement c'est là que Hermione nous traite d'abrutis et nous explique ce que c'est, dit tristement Harry.

- Il lit les sentiments des personnes autour de lui, répondit Trowa.

- Ah.

- Bon, dit Dumbledore, Minerva, montrez-leur leurs quartiers s'il vous plaît.

- Bien. Suivez-moi, dit-elle

Les quatre pilotes, les deux élèves et le professeur partirent du bureau. Duo les rejoint en bas de la gargouille et les suivit en silence.

- Tu peux pas comprendre, lança doucement Harry à Duo. Tu as peut-être vécu la même situation, mais tu la connais pas.

- Je n'ai jamais vécu cette situation, je la vie en ce moment. Je la connais, et même mieux que vous.

- QUOI? Murmura Ron. C'est pas possible, ça fait la septième année qu'on vie ensemble pendant l'année scolaire et pendant les vacances parfois. Quand on l'a rencontré elle avait euh…

- Neuf ans et demi. Vous voyez, c'est cet été à peine que vous avez su sa date d'anniversaire.

- Bon d'accord. Et toi tu la connais d'où?

- De la maternité.

- Hein?

- On est né dans la même salle, le même jour Je suis son aîné de quelques secondes. On ne s'est jamais quittés depuis. On a toujours vécu ensemble, seuls tous les deux.

- Seuls?

- Mais ses parents…

- Ils l'ont abandonné à la naissance, comme les miens. On a vécu dans la rue jusqu'à neuf ans. Elle est allée à Poudlard et moi à mon entraînement.

- Mais on les a vu…

- Si elle a été acceptée à Poudlard si jeune, ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'elle a sauté une classe. Même avant d'avoir sa baguette, elle était très douée en enchantements de toute sorte. A nous deux, on a même réussi à provoquer de la neige en plein été à huit ans. Ça nous a permis de carotter pas mal de bouffe et quelques fringues… Faut bien survivre, lança-t-il en haussant les épaules. C'est pour ça que je ne m'inquiète pas trop. Elle a connu pire. Là, ajouta-t-il, vous en savez plus sur ma vie que quiconque.

- Quoi? Tu as aussi des pouvoirs magiques? Demanda Quatre.

- On en a tous, sinon on aurai pas pu entrer. Simplement vous avez besoin de rattraper tout le programme de Poudlard et moi celui du début de la première année…

- Ouah! Eh les gars, on a des pouvoirs magiques!

Ils se retournèrent étonnés.

- Ah bon? Lancèrent les pilotes

- Quoi vous saviez pas? Demanda Mc Gonagall.

- Moi si, répondit Duo, mais vous allez devoir leur faire rattraper tous les cours depuis le début, dit-il au professeur. Moi j'ai pas passé mes Buses et j'ai pas encore eu le programme de septième année. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ajouta-t-il en souriant, Hermione nous fera les cours et vous les exams, elle est très douée en prof. Elle ne devrait plus tarder d'ailleurs.

- Je ne voudrais pas gâcher votre optimisme, répondit le professeur de métamorphose, mais on n'a jamais vu quelqu'un revenir vivant de chez vous-savez-q…

- Professeur Mc Gonagall! Lança Hagrid qui venait d'arriver, essoufflé. Vous-savez-qui est dans le parc! Miss Granger est avec lui et les mangemorts, mais elle est vivante!

- QUOI? Allez prévenir Dumbledore. Je me charge d'aller protéger les élèves. Vous, dit-elle à Harry et Ron, attendez Dumbledore avant d'y aller, avec les pilotes.

Elle sortit rapidement. Les jeunes se concertèrent du regard… et sortirent dans le parc en courant. Devant eux, de l'autre côté du lac, se tenait Lord Voldemort.

Ses mangemorts étaient derrière lui et il tenait par les cheveux une Hermione ensanglantée et à genoux.

- Potter! Dit le mage noir. Comme promis, je n'ai pas attaqué l'école. Alors je te propose un marché: ta vie contre celle de ta petite amie la sang de bourbe.

- Ce n'est pas mon petit ami, jeta ladite sang de bourbe, mais c'est vrai que j'préfér'rai mieux le baiser que toi, Voldie.

- ARRÊTE DE M'APPELER COMME CA! JE M'APPELLE LORD VOLDEMORT! ET SI POTTER REFUSE D'ÉCHANGER SA VIE CONTRE LA TIENNE? JE E FERAI UNE JOIE DE TE TORTURER UN PEU PLUS ET DE TE REMONTRER COMMENT JE BAISE!

- Ben c'était pas génial, dit-elle en souriant, amusée. Sourire qui se transforma en grimace de douleur quand il lui lança un coup de pied dans le ventre en la secouant par les cheveux. Non Harry, sans dec', ajouta-t-elle, refuse, je rentre toute seule. P't'être pas en jet privé mais toute seule comme une grande.

- Tu faisais moins la fière en hurlant de douleur dans mon lit, s'amusant de l'air coléreux et dégoûté de Harry. Je devrais peut-être recommencer ici et maintenant, ça pourrait être marrant…

Duo eut tout le mal du monde à retenir Harry. Il lui murmura à l'oreille d'avoir confiance en Hermione, en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il entourait le jeune homme des deux bras, la mains gauche sur l'avant bras droit.

- Non-merci, disais la jeune fille. Les positions indécentes sont interdites dans l'école et je préfère à tout prix éviter une retenue avec Rogue. Quoi que ça peut pas être pire qu'une seconde avec toi, son haleine est mille fois meilleure que la tienne. C'est quoi ton dentifrice Voldie?

- Je suis navré que mon haleine te déplaise. Tu n'as simplement pas encore eu le temps de t'habituer. Tu t'y feras, tu verras, surtout si ton ami reste là-bas… Il la souleva par les cheveux et lui roula une pelle, avant de la jeter au sol.

- Berk, fit-elle en se tenant le bras avec une grimace de douleur. J'en ai marre. Voldie, je romp!

Elle disparut.

- QUOI? Mais euh… ROH! Fit-il en l'apercevant plus loin.

Elle venait de réapparaître dans la même position quelques mètres plus loin, c'est à dire juste devant Duo, une rose rouge entre les dents.

- En bien mon chéri, s'il te plait, évite de lasser traîner mes roses préférées au milieu du lac s'il te plait…

- Promis, si tu évite de te laisser prendre par Voldie mon petit ange.

- Promis!

Elle se leva et lui fit la bise, dans le vent, sans même le toucher. C'est à ce moment là que Harry et Ron sortirent de leur torpeur et se jetèrent sur elle en riant, les larmes aux joues.

- Hello les mecs!

De rage, Voldemort transplana avec ses mangemorts.

Elle se dégagea lentement d'eux et se rapprocha de Duo, qui sourit à ses amis les pilotes.

- Ben les mecs, j'vous présente Hermione Granger, ma petite amie.

- Quoi? Lança Wufei. Ya une onna qui a bien voulu de toi?

- Wufei, il plaisante, sourit Quatre. Ils se font la bise.

- Je ne plaisante pas Wuffinou

- Maxweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell

- Ben quoi? C'est vrai, malheureusement. Il porta le dos de la main au front et soupira. C'est un amour purement platonique…

- T'es capable de ça? Demanda Trowa.

- C'est siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii dur. Minnie-chan, je t'en supplie, fit-il se retournant, embrasse-moi.

Elle le regarda tandis qu'il approchait son visage d'elle, les lèvres exagérément sorties. Quand il ne fut qu'à quelques millimètres de la toucher, elle le retint par le bout de la natte, se mit derrière lui, et commença à tourner sur elle-même, faisant un effet tourniquet à ce pauvre Duo. Elle le lâcha et il s'envola pour atterrir lamentablement dans le lac.

- Je t'aime mon petit Duo d'amour, fit-elle en le regardant, les bras croisés.

- Moi aussi Minnie chérie, répondit-il en sortant de l'eau, trempé, mais je préfère rester dans une relation platonique tous comptes fait, je préfère rester en bons termes avec Calmie.

- Le calamar?

- Oui. Maintenant, dépêches-toi d'aller à l'infirmerie, je ne tiens pas à ce que tut le monde puisse admirer ta plastique sous tes lambeaux de vêtements…

- Tu sais que Voldemort me préfère comme ça lui au moins. Il se fiche de ma tenue.

- On préfère tous les deux quand tu ne portes rien mais contrairement à lui je n'ai pas cinquante mangemorts avec qui je veux te partager ok? Dépêches-toi! Harry, Ron, emmenez-là. Vite.

- Pourquoi tu le fais pas toi? C'est ta meuf après tout.

- Je ne PEUX pas. Je suis trempé. MERDE, grouillez-vous! Elle tient plus debout!

Les deux garçons arrivèrent juste à temps pour empêcher Hermione de s'effondrer.

- Imbécile… dit-il tandis qu'ils marchaient vers l'infirmerie.

- Quoi? Je suis plus ta Minnie chérie?

- Pas tant que t'es aussi stupide.

- D'habitude c'est moi qui traite les autres d'idiots…

- Justement, faut que j'en profite tant que tu peux pas me frapper. Il s'enfuit en courant.

Dans un dernier sursaut d'énergie, elle se dégagea de Ron et Harry et s'élança à sa poursuite et arriva à l'infirmerie où il l'attendait. Elle s'effondra sur le lit où il l'avait mené et lui dit:

- Pardon pour l'inquiétude que je t'ai donné

- À ta place j'aurais fait pareil. Pense simplement la prochaine fois que ressentir toute ta douleur n'est pas la meilleure des façons de se dire que tu vas bien…

- Tu regrettes?

- Non. Comme ça je sais que t'es en vie. Je préfère pas imaginer ce que j'aurais ressenti autrement. Je serai devenu fou.

- Plus que d'habitude? C'est possible?

Il sourit en guise de réponse. Un sourire triste. Il la regarda s'appuyer sur un coude. Elle se redressait pour mieux lui dire:

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi mon ange, moi aussi.

(1):J'ai les mêmes chez moi elles sont géniales! Ce sont mes préférées! Avec les églantines! Et les roses rose du grand rosier! Et les roses fluo! Et les roses de papa! Si vous avez compris, j'adore les roses. Les lys aussi. Et la lavande. Mais ne me prenez pas pour une sentimentale, je baffe le prems qui m'jette des fleurs (surtout si c'est mon mec et que c'est des roses jaunes, ma couleur préférée… mais en langage des fleurs…)

Bon, j'ai écrit la plus grosse partie de ce chapitre (à partir de l'entrée dans le château)dans de meilleures conditions que la veille. J'ai dormis environ 12h et je ne sens presque pas ce putain de mal au ventre. (Vive Spasfon-Ponstyl association!). J'espère que ça vous à plut! Oups… Ça fait 1h 20min que ma mère m'a appelé pour venir manger… J'ai la DALLE…

Love from K.


	4. Interlude Un et petit mot de l'auteure

_Très chers lecteurs (si tant est que vous existiez)_

_Ceci pour vous dire que si je poste aujourd'hui ce petit interlude oublié et qui en temps normal n'aurait pas trouvé sa place ici, c'est qu'il est temps pour moi de vous prévenir qu'en dehors des quelques lignes qui vont suivre, ce texte n'aura probablement jamais de suite._

_Il se rattache pour moi à bien trop de souvenirs, dont je dois et ne parviens pas à faire le deuil. Le souvenir de choses toutes bêtes, qui auraient pu être, et n'ont pas été._

_Au moment où j'écris ce mot, avant de le taper à l'ordinateur demain, il est 1H48 du matin à l'un de mes réveils; 1H42 à l'autre. Je viens de finir de lire _La jeune fille à la perle_ de Tracy Chevalier, et hier nuit, _Avec toi Claire, j'aurais aimé la vie _m'a bouleversé, d'autant plus qu'il semble s'agir d'une histoire vraie, racontée par Claire Mazard et Hélène Lune. Là encore, trop de souvenirs… Peu de gens savent._

_Si _Le fil Rouge _n'aura pas de suite, c'est aussi que lorsque j'aurai la force morale de relire ses premiers chapitres sans avoir envie de pleurer, je serai dans l'incapacité physique de le faire. Pas de maladie grave, non, mais bientôt des études longues et prenantes, et déjà le difficile travail d'une terminale scientifique. Mes notes sont en baisse. Que dire? Galère…_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'abandonne pas l'écriture, surtout pas. Vous devriez bientôt pouvoir lire une originale qui me tient à cœur, quoi qu'elle soit de lecture difficile pour les plus sensibles d'entre vous. Elle s'intitule _9ter, rue des Amants _et sera visible sur _www .fictionpress .com / ladykaoruanarchy_ (sans les espaces, bien sûr)._

_Pas de fanfiction prévue pour le moment, à part un lemon hétéro sur Gundam Wing déjà disponible sur simple demande par mail (mon adresse dans ma bio). Là aussi, attention aux plus jeunes…_

_J'écris, j'écris… Mais il est temps pour moi de conclure, ayant un devoir de sciences de deux heures, dans à peine plus de huit heures trente._

_J'ai juste le temps de vous remercier à nouveau pour vos reviews, même si entre ma dernière parution et celle-ci vous avez pu m'oublier._

_Moi, je ne vous oublie pas._

_Merci à _Ann O'Nym _pour la pertinence de tes commentaires, dommage que je ne continues pas…_

_Merci à_ Sylia Maxwell, Black Sharne, virg05, lilouthephoenix_ et_ Le Saut de l'Ange_ pour avoir laissé une ou plusieurs reviews (ben quoi? Plusieurs commence à deux!) et pour votre gentillesse._

_Petit message à Clo, si jamais tu passes par là, Chevalier Jedi de la rable ronde. C'est bien "à cause" de toi que j'arrête cette histoire. Enfin à cause de toi… C'est beaucoup dire, et tomber dans le mélodrame. Mets-ça sur le compte de ma trop grande émotivité (si si, j'te jure!), comme le fait que depuis environ un an j'ai un mal fou à te regarder dans les yeux. Dis-toi que tout ce qui m'arrive, m'est arrivé et m'arrivera est ma faute, __It's my own fault__, ma propre faute – et oublie tout ça. N'en parles à personne, à part peut-être ma boite mail, suivant son humeur, elle te répondra._

_Bisous à toutes et à tous, et pour la dernière fois ici,_

_Bonne lecture._

_Kaorulabelle, à M. le 15 octobre 2005._

_P.S.: Ce fut un plaisir._

**Interlude premier: Que tu sois avec à mes côtés…**

_"Ca m'est égal d'être blessée…_

_Ca m'est égal de souffrir_

_Si c'est de ta main, ça m'est égal de mourir_

_De toute façon, le monde est complètement pourri…_

_Et puisqu'on doit tous mourir…_

_Peu importe les règles!_

_Je me fiche de ce que peu penser le reste du monde!_

_De toute façon, personne ne peut me comprendre!_

_Et je ne veux rien savoir des gens_

_Que tu sois à mes côtés, c'est tout ce qui compte…"_

Fuyumi Soryo, _Mars_ Vol 9.

_"Par ce sang qui est le tien_

_Et par mes sentiments_

_Par cette marque je suis ton ange_

_Par toute ta souffrance_

_Je veille sur toi_

_Tel un ange de miséricorde,_

_De délivrance,_

_Et de vengeance._

_…"_

Lady Anarchy, _Serment de la marque_

- Elle me pèse parfois tu sais?

- À moi aussi, tu le sais bien.

- Je le _sens_ bien

- Il n'empêche que j'en suis heureux. Et toi aussi.

- …

- Mais tu peux être certaine que je ne regrette pas; je ne regretterai jamais. Pas tant que tu vivras.

- Merci. Tu sais toujours ce qu'il faut me dire pour me réconforter hein? Quoi qu'il arrive… Et ça a toujours été le cas. Ça ne vient pas de là, mais de toi. Merci pour tout mon ange

- Tu sais bien que, sans mauvais jeu de mots, tout le plaisir est pour moi...

- Ouais…

- Mais… La seule chose qui me fait peur avec ça c'est… la mort. Parce que… Être condamné à voir périr celle que j'aime de ma main, ou par ma faute, c'est… Je hais cette partie du contrat. Je hais l'idée de te faire du mal. J'ai peur de te faire souffrir. Et qu'après ta mort, ta mémoire soit salie. Et je me hais d'avoir une telle envie de toi que ça me fait presque aussi mal que si je m'en délivrais. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir d'avantage...

- Tu te souviens de ce manga, _Mars_, de ce passage que j'avais trouvé tellement beau.

Elle se leva, sortit d'une étagère un manga, le feuilleta quelques instants et le lui tendit grand ouvert à une page.

- … Que je sois avec toi… Mais c'est si dur! D'être avec toi, d'être sans toi, tout me torture. Je t'ai menti en disant que je ne regrettais pas. J'en ai marre, marre de devoir m'approcher sans te toucher! Marre de sentir ta chaleur sans en profiter! Marre marre marre…

Doucement, elle s'approcha et, sans un mot, aérienne, elle effleura ses lèvres des siennes.

- Ça fait mal… mon ange…

Ne résistant plus à la tentation ainsi offerte, il ferma les yeux et se pencha sur elle avant de la projeter au sol, recouvrant son corps du sien, ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Une immense douleur, plus forte que n'importe quelle autre, les traversa tous deux de part en part. De cette douleur jaillit le plaisir. De ces mains le déshabillant arriva la chaleur. De ce lui profond en elle surgit la semence, et, de ce cœur contre le siens, enfin vint l'amour.

- Dit… Ce fil rouge… On peut pas le couper hein?

- Non. Je crois pas.

- Tant mieux. Tant mieux. Parce que…

Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes! Les vacances d'été c'est loin, celles de la toussaint sont bientôt finies, et c'est le 70ème jour de captivité pour deux journalistes Français et leur chauffeur Syrien. M'enfin… Tout ça, c'est la vie. Une nouvelle fic en projet…. Mais faut déjà finir celles en cours… Alala… Pov moua…

Much much love and big kisses from K.

_P'tain j'en reviens pas, ça fait presque un an que j'ai écrit ce truc, le 2 novembre 2004… Tout est si vieux, en dehors du mot de début, avant le titre du chapitre. En tout cas, il est temps pour moi de vous dire au-revoir._

_Encore et toujours:_

_Bien à vous._

_K._


End file.
